


Five Finger Discount

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Caliban, Drabble, Ficlet, Light Angst, Logan (2017), M/M, No actual fisting happens, Size Difference, Slight Fisting, Smut, Wolverine: Old Man Logan, but it's like, thought of, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: Caliban enjoys these moments of stillness but it is an entirely different picture for Logan, who grows sour with it.Or,Caliban and Logan bang, there's allusions to fisting so plz heed the tags!
Relationships: Caliban (Marvel)/Logan (X-Men)
Kudos: 4





	Five Finger Discount

  
Logan’s got four fingers deep inside of Caliban.

His fingers are nearly as thick as his cock. His hands are like paws, threatening to encircle the entirety of Caliban’s waist. Caliban’s legs are splayed open, falling over the sides of the bed in a way that he supposes is slightly humorous. The size difference between them is only reinforced by how small the bed is. 

Caliban feels like a giant here. Cramped, gangly, and awkwardly existing in the tiny space of Logan’s bedroom.

It’s not often that they get to do this. Charles’ needs usually require Caliban to be at his bedside each minute of every day and for once; there is a calmness in the air. Charles is sleeping soft and steady. There are no nightmares or ghosts from the past to haunt him or his sleep. No irritating side effects from his medication, or episodes of power, which often leave Caliban bleeding in the middle of the floor.

For once, everything is steady. Everything is calm. 

Caliban enjoys these moments of stillness but it is an entirely different picture for Logan, who grows _sour_ with it.

The steady calm makes him antsy. It makes him mean. Logan snaps at the smallest of things, slams doors, and throws his plates into the kitchen sink like he’s _actively_ trying to break them. To Logan, a mollified Charles Xavier is just a facade. It is a moment of calm before the storm of their lives and the only thing that helps to tame him is a quick tumble beneath the sheets.

Logan’s hand is nearly inside of him now. He’s four fingers deep with his thumb tracing at the line of Caliban’s rim, gone puffy and red. Logan’s thumb threatens to slip inside of him and Caliban wonders suddenly, in the frantic and overwhelming haze of sex, if he could take Logan’s hand inside of him? The entirety of it: his fingers, his knuckles, the palm and his wrist? Caliban’s head falls back against the bed, moaning in a way that is obscene and slightly too loud for the quietness of the bedroom. 

Logan nudges at the gentle give of his hole, worrying at the rim with the pad of his calloused thumb as if he is thinking the exact same thing. As if he is picturing how it would look and feel to have his fist inside of him. Caliban rolls his hips up, hoping that maybe- just maybe, Logan will take them over the edge and _do it._ But then he is pulling away, his fingers slipping free with a wet squelch that makes Caliban flinch from the loss.

Logan leans back to slick his cock up, stroking it lightly and gazing at Caliban with a look of pure want. His voice is heavy with grit when he asks

“Are you ready?” 

Yes. 

Caliban throws his head back.

_Yes._

Always yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally could not think of a title for this so I tried a pun instead D:


End file.
